Vinsi
Appearance Vinsi is 5'3" and slender. She has olive skin and dark brown hair tied into a braid and gold eyes. Her eyebrows are almost always furrowed, either in frustration, determination, or deep thought. Her outfit is a black body suit with pink accents and skirt. Personality Vinsi is foremost stubborn and determined. Whenever she has an objective, she sees it through to the end. However, she is also naive, in that sometimes her goals are tougher to achieve than initially thought. Vinsi is quick to become frustrated, but often quickly calms down. Vinsi tries hard not to show many feelings or to trust others. Abilities and Powers Vinsi's mach power is a mineral mach. With it she is able to manipulate rocks and soil and anything made of minerals. With her giant DNA, she is able to control her power at a greater level than others with mineral machs, even those who have trained for years. Some of her attacks include floating boulders, a sand storm, and her most powerful attack, tectonic shift, which creates earthquakes. Her range has not been determined, but she was able to shift ground more than four hundred feet below her in the sea as well as 300 feet away from herself at the Melori Low-Security Containment Facility. History Early Life Shortly after her birth, Vinsi was afflicted with a devastating illness. Rokio, without hesitation, outfitted Vinsi with mechanical parts that would sustain her life. Due to his nature, the parts Rokio built would never be outgrown, but instead would meld with Vinsi's organic body as she grew, thus attributing to her easily accessed mineral mach power. The giant properties in her DNA and in these parts also contribute to the extremely powerful level of her mach, despite her age and lack of training. When Vinsi was only 2 years old, Rokio was banished by the Blackhearts to leave Aldis. Fearing for Vinsi's safety, he knew he had no choice. Vinsi was left to be raised by her mother, Ella, who then died of a combination of illness and heartbreak two years later. Ella's brother, Rette, then took over raising Vinsi with the help of his own mother and Vinsi's grandmother, Gwendolyn. Mach Activation Rette, a martial arts enthusiast and fisherman, passed on his skills to Vinsi at every opportunity. At 14 years old, Vinsi's mach became substantially activated and Rette helped her to contain it and strengthen it. It was near this time Vinsi began experiencing random fits of sudden headaches, confusion, and black-outs. Doctors were unable to determine the cause of this, other than suggesting that she was outgrowing her outfit of metal parts and needed to find replacements immediately. Setting Out With replacement parts on her mind, and while spring cleaning her home, Vinsi found an old book that contained texts from her father. Ever curious, she began to ask questions of her brother and grandmother, who could not or did not want to explain the texts. Within the volume, Vinsi discovered a photo of two men, the back of which was scrawled nearly illegibly: “me & the newly knighted Vth blackhearted dragon of Kapruss” Assuming the older man in the photo was her father, Vinsi's overwhelming curiousity, and continous headaches, compelled her to begin to seek out more clues as to where her mysterious father had went. Her afflictions did not show any signs of getting worse; the oncoming of any symptoms seemed to be random. Shortly before turning 16 she left home with the help of her mach and embarked on a wild chase, not knowing where she was going or where her father could be, only knowing she had to start somewhere. First Military Encounter Very soon after her departure, Vinsi boarded a ship full of people who said they could take her anywhere on her journey. However, days later, the ship, discovered to be full of pirates, was bombarded by navy cannons and everyone on board was captured. The ship was operated by the Merrium Division, led by Merrium Viceroy, a skilled military admiral but without a mach power. Barely holding her own with her mach, Vinsi was able to return to the pirate ship but was followed by a dangerous criminal, Yongo the Destroyer, that was being kept in the military ship brig and released to apprehend her. About to surrender, Vinsi was surprised as the criminal refused to pursue her once he was on the ship as well. He mentioned something about his own daughter and lamented being captured by the military to be used as their dog and shot himself, leaving Vinsi alone, and she used a lifeboat and her mach power to create dangerous waves for the military and escape. This is the encounter that led to her ridiculously high bounty, as Merrium was known for his harsh reactions when embarrassed; not only had he let Vinsi escape, Yongo was missing as well, and after hearing the gunshot from before, it was assumed Vinsi had effortlessly killed one of the most dangerous criminals the military had spent years chasing. Vinsi was able to drift to the shore of Ite, where she was then able to ride trains and ride with other travelers as she searched for her father along the way. Meeting Alto After a couple more weeks of searching, Vinsi found herself in a cafe in the city of Austeni, capital of the country of Durche. Here she interrogated many people asking if they had seen “a man with black hair,” something that was overwhelmingly common in Durche. Suddenly, a young man, posing as her older brother, took her aside and confronted her as being Vinsi, the one who was on the posters. Confused, Vinsi inquired further, and was surprised to learn that a picture of her had recently been placed on various WANTED boards around the continent. As she became thinner and wore her hair differently, her appearance became less similar to that on the poster, but this man had still recognized her. He introduced himself as Alto, also an outlaw, and invited her to stay at his hideout. At this point Vinsi had not experienced any headaches or black-outs since before she left Windsegnevell. Assuming she could use her mach to protect herself in case this man turned out to be an enemy, Vinsi obliged. However, Alto was perfectly harmless to her and really did have a hideout. There he explained that she was wanted for the murder of Yongo the Destroyer, and asked if she had really done all that the military had claimed she had done. Vinsi denied everything, of course, but then explained she was only looking for her father. Alto explained he too, was looking for a family member, his sister that had left when their father died, but had no idea where she was. With this connection, the two decided to team up. Bloodland Hills Arc The two, along with Alto's horse, Shoot the Breeze, or Shooter, have uneventful travels as they return to the capital of Alto's home country, Alexander, on Vinsi's insistence. It is here that Alto's past becomes more apparent; his bounty was on counts of thievery. After attempting to steal goods again, he is apprehended and sent to a containment center in the middle of the desert, where Vinsi must retrieve him. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mach Users